Augmented reality (AR) relates to providing an augmented real-world environment where the perception of a real-world environment (or data representing a real-world environment) is augmented or modified with computer-generated virtual data. For example, data representing a real-world environment may be captured in real-time using sensory input devices such as a camera or microphone and augmented with computer-generated virtual data including virtual images and virtual sounds. The virtual data may also include information related to the real-world environment such as a text description associated with a real-world object in the real-world environment. An AR implementation may be used to enhance numerous applications including video game, mapping, navigation, and mobile device applications.
A near-eye display such as a head mounted display (HMD) may be worn by a user to view the mixed imagery of virtual and real objects. A near-eye display uses a combination of optics and stereopsis to focus virtual imagery in the user's field of view.